Vows
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Part Two of the Future Trilogy. Now that Kai has fulfilled his promise to Aichi, there's only one thing left to do: to take her hand in marriage. One-shot. Kai/fem!Aichi, with Miwa/Misaki and other pairings on the side. Cross-posted to tumblr.


**Coincidentally, today also happens to be my parent's wedding anniversary. Also, interestingly enough, Kai and Aichi's wedding vows have the same word and character count. It was a complete coincidence, really. And the number of words is the same as the number of times Naoki got rejected (poor guy).**

**Warnings for: Corny wedding vows that include too many references, Ren's career change**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Cardfigh! Vanguard and it's entire franchise._

* * *

**"Vows"**

It has been almost a year since the world's strongest cardfighter, Kai Toshiki returned to Japan.

As the representative and pride of his home country, he has been the highlight of many magazines and television programmes. After five long years of absence from the Japanese Vanguard world, people have been dying to hear about him and his exploits. With numerous requests for interviews, appearances and special features, he had been extremely busy for many months. He was even invited to participate in the national tournaments as a special guest or to participate in exhibition matches at certain events.

However, his ability and skills was not the only thing that brought him to the spotlight.

Rumour has it that he had been dating one of his former Q4 teammates, for the past five years while he was away, or it could even be longer than that. However, whenever the topic was brought up it would be completely avoided. No one even knows whether it is true or not.

"... Or so the person who wrote this article says." Miwa grinned, closing the magazine that he was reading and placing it on the table near him. "As expected of you, Kai, to be able to avoid and hide it so well."

"What are you talking about? It's part of my personal matters. Is there any need for those pests to pry?"

"P-Pests, you say... Well, they certainly are annoying. Ah, do you need help with the cravat? It looks complicated."

"I can manage on my own."

"Hmm... if you insist. Though, I must admit that you look exceptionally dashing today."

"It's merely the clothes."

"But there is a saying that the clothes make the man. And the very man I'm talking about is just minutes away from getting married to the woman of his dreams. Can't you smile for just once in your life?"

"... You're using that phrase wrongly. And if you haven't checked the time, there are still at least fourty minutes or so to the start of the ceremony. And for the last time, leave my face alone."

"You had to rebut every single thing I say, huh." Miwa laughed awkwardly.

And just at the right moment came a knock from the door of the dressing room.

"Kai, you done?"

"If it isn't Kamui-kun! You look great in a suit. It makes you look like a well-bred man of society!"

"I'm not used to it, though! It's stuffy and making me really uncomfortable. You look good as well, Miwa-san!"

"Thanks for the compliment! But you know, I wish that you would save your compliments for the groom instead. It's not good if the best man outshines the groom. After all, this lovely tuxedo was specially handmade and designed by a certain world famous designer."

"Hmm... but in white and pale gold? I don't think it suits him, though?"

"Well, they were aiming for the 'white wedding' sort of impression. Besides, it was designed to match the dress, so it's fine? Ah, Kai, don't forget the boutonnière."

"Got it."

"By the way, Kamui-kun, have you gone to see Aichi-chan yet? I heard from Misa-chan that she looks absolutely gorgeous, though I haven't seen that for myself."

"I haven't, either. Emi-san didn't let me in because they're still doing her makeup and hair."

"Ah well. That's too bad. Looks like we'll have to wait until she arrives at the altar, huh, Kai."

"Huh? Did you call me?"

"..."

"..."

"Kai, you weren't paying attention to a single word we were saying?"

"I was."

"You're lying! I bet you were imagining Aichi-chan in that dress! I know you saw the dress once but not with Aichi-chan wearing it, so I bet your heart began to pound oh-so fast when you imagined it in your head, didn't you?"

"Be quiet. It's about time we got going." Standing up from the chair which he was seated in, Kai walked past the other two and left the room, heading down the hallway towards the chapel.

"Still as arrogant as ever, this guy... he hasn't changed a bit in five years! And here I was, thinking that being with Big Sis would make an improvement on his character."

"Well, Kai is still Kai, after all. Aichi-chan's probably the only one who can soften him, but when he's away from her he's back to being all stiff and hard. But to think that they would tie the knot so fast... talk about being ultra lovey-dovey, hmm..."

"Speaking of tying the knot, when are you going to propose to Misaki-san, Miwa-san?"

"Eh, I, err..."

"You two have been going out for so long already! It's about time you asked, you know."

"Well, that's..."

"Ah! Miwa-kun! Kamui-kun! There you are! Kai-kun's already in the chapel, so it's about time the two of you go as well! The guests are starting to arrive!"

"Ah, yes! Right behind ya, shop manager!"

"Coming, Shin-san!"

**-A little while later-**

The chapel was filled with family, friends and colleagues, all who were invited to be witnesses to this wonderful occasion. A large number of them were all former rivals and comrades from the couple's younger days when the bride still participated in circuits and tournaments. For most of them, it has been a while since they had a chance to meet, and many were engaged in conversation with one another.

"Ahem." Shin, who had volunteered to be the host for the day, stepped onto the podium and cleared his throat. "We are going to start this ceremony in about a minute, so would all guests please take their seats!"

Once everyone was seated it grew quiet. The groom was already standing in front of the altar, ready to receive his bride.

"Kai, you nervous?"

"Of course not."

"Yeah right."

A signal was given to start, and the pianist began to play the wedding march.

From the back of the chapel the bridesmaids and groomsmen begin to enter, all dressed in white and pale gold. Amongst them are Kamui and Emi, the members of Ultra-Rare along with Ishida Naoki, Suzugamori Ren and Shinjou Tetsu, who were asked to take part in the procession. Tokura Misaki served as the bride's maid-of-honour. Behind them were the ring bearer and the flower girl. The two roles were taken by the Mitsusada twins Kouji and Hime, children of the 'Emperor' Mitsusada Kenji and his wife 'Empress' Yuri.

Finally, the bride entered, escorted by her father.

Upon seeing how beautiful the bride was, the entire congregation was stunned. Many of them were wondering how it could be possible that this drop-dead beauty was the very same woman they had all knew several years ago.

"…"

"Kai?"

"…"

"Kaaaai?"

"…"

"Kai, snap out of it!"

"What?"

"You are taken back by her appearance, aren't you?"

"… No."

"What a dishonest guy. Aichi-chan looks absolutely stunning, and I'm sure you'll have to agree. Unfortunately, I can spot a few others who are having some impure thoughts at the moment. Take for example, this dude over here?" Miwa pointed to Naoki, who was staring at Aichi with his mouth hung agape. "Even after getting rejected by her so many times, he still hasn't given up hope yet. You have to admire his persistence."

"Hmph. Too bad for him. Aichi is mine, and always had been from the start. I will take down those who dare to touch her without mercy."

Miwa chuckled. "That line's so befitting of you; no wonder they all call you the 'Overlord'. Well, Misa-chan is the only one for me, so—"

"Be quiet, you two!"

"Sorry, Misa-chan!"

Kai turned his attention back to his bride, as she walked down the aisle step-by-step. Seeing her soft smile he felt his shoulders relax, and allowed his lips to curve into a smile of his own. He could tell that Aichi was as nervous as he was just by looking into her eyes. When their gaze met, she quickly averted hers on instinct, even though the lace veil he could see the light dust of red on her cheeks. But she slowly found the courage to look up at him again, and this time maintained eye contact with him.

Never before had Kai felt such a strong sense of anticipation. Even when he was seconds away from a match with a strong opponent he was nothing but calm. But the moment he thinks of or sees her… his heart starts racing uncontrollably. To him it isn't a bad thing; it simply meant that Aichi was more important to him than anything or anyone else in the world. Meeting her changed him in so many ways, and he is grateful for that. He couldn't imagine how his current life would be without her, and he figured that being the world's strongest cardfighter would still be nothing but an unattainable dream if he never met her again after returning to this town. She was also the one who opened his eyes and rescued him from the darkness when he chose to be under the influence of Reverse—blinded and tempted by power and strength

He knows that it was the same for her: without their first meeting and reunion she would still remain as the weak, timid person could not even stand up for herself. She would not be able to meet the people who she now calls her friends, much less make any in the first place. He gave her strength and courage, but more importantly hope. He was the one who brought her to her senses when she had been negatively influenced by Psyqualia and had been close to completely falling under its control. Well, he had to admit that he was to blame for that, though...

But the point that he was trying to make here was that without one another, they wouldn't be who they are now, or where they are now. Fate works in strange ways, after all.

And now, they were standing face to face, in front of the altar.

"Toshiki-kun, I leave my daughter to you."

"You can count on me."

With a nod and a smile Aichi's father entrusted his daughter to Kai. He took her hand and the two turned to face the pastor who was standing in behind the altar.

"Now, as requested by the groom, we shall skip the speeches and the readings and head straight to the wedding vows. Ahem." The pastor cleared his throat, a little unsatisfied that the proper order was disrupted. "But first, we would have the signing of the wedding certificate by the witnesses. Would the maid of honour and best man step forward?"

"That's our cue, Misa-chan."

"I know."

"Ah, give us a moment, Kai and Aichi-chan. You two already signed the papers but we need to get this done as part of the ceremony, okay?"

"If you have that much time to talk, then move your hands."

At Kai's reply several suppressed giggles can be heard, and an exceptionally loud chuckle that sounded oddly familiar came from one of the groomsmen, gaining the attention of everyone in the chapel.

"What? It was funny!" Kamui protested, earning a smack in the head from Misaki.

"Well, now that the certificate has been signed, let's proceed to the wedding vows." The pastor cleared his throat again. "Would the bride and groom face each other? Please begin."

"I, Kai Toshiki, will today take Sendou Aichi, my friend, my mate, my most cherished and precious person, as my wife. I swear that I will cherish you for eternity. In friendship and in love, in strength and weakness, in everything good and bad, in achievement and failure, in peaceful and turbulent times, I will always be with you. Never again will I hurt or abandon you. Facing forward, together we will walk down the path towards our future, side by side, hand in hand, and heart to heart. Even if death were to do us part, as long as we both shall live, I will never let you go again."

"I, Sendou Aichi, on this day will take Kai Toshiki, my friend, my comrade, my most cherished and dearest person, as my husband. I will always be your support, in friendship and in love, in strength and weakness, in all things good and bad, in achievement and in failure, in both the peaceful and turbulent times. No matter what happens I will always return to your side. Together we shall walk down the path towards our future filled with smiles, side by side, hand in hand, and heart to heart. Even if death were to do us part, as long as we both shall live, I will always stand by you."

"Now that the couple have said their vows, they will now exchange the wedding rings."

This was the cue for the ring bearer to enter with the rings. The child balanced the silk cushion in two hands and presented them to the bride and groom with a huge smile on his face.

The bride and groom each took a ring from the pillow and held it up.

Kai held the ring in his left hand and Aichi's in his right. As he slid the ring onto her ring finger he declared, "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it I shall place a lock on your heart for all eternity."

There was a bout of awkward silence that was disrupted by a cough of suppressed laughter from Miwa.

Following Kai, Aichi took his hand in hers and as she placed the ring on his finger. "W-With this ring, I thee wed, and with it we can break through the limit and make a new world without darkness."

Another round of awkward silence ensures, and this time both Miwa and Kamui were unable to control their laughter.

"I can't take any more of this! Mr. Pastor, hurry up and declare these two legion-ed already!"

"Be quiet, you. Or I won't talk to or see you for a month."

"I'm sorry, Misa-chan! Anything but that!"

"Mr. Pastor, please continue."

"Erm... Right. The congregation will now give the couple their blessings and well wishes. But before that... Speak now or forever hold your peace?"

"Aichi, leave Kai and go out with me! I beg of you!"

"E-Ehh?!" Came Aichi's usual reaction. "I-I'm sorry, Naoki-kun, but I must decline..."

"Damn it! I got rejected again!"

Kai smirked. He wrapped his arm around his beloved, and pulled her close to him. "Unfortunately for you, Ishida Naoki, she is now my wife. And even before this she has always been mine. You get my drift?"

"That makes the hundred and eleventh rejection, huh, Naoki-kun?" Miwa snorted, giving the man a pat on the shoulder. "Nice try, though?"

"I find his persistence annoying, though." Misaki added, sighing at her former teammate's stupidity. "But why are you even bothering to keep count?"

"Kai Toshiki! You better take you care of her, you hear me? If you ever make her cry, I swear I'll make you pay!"

"Would you just pipe down already? You're being an annoyance and a hindrance." Kourin complained, dragging the poor man away so that he wouldn't cause any more disturbances.

"And now, for the part everyone has been waiting for!" Rekka chirped, having stolen the microphone from the poor pastor, who didn't seem to understand what was going on. "You may kiss the bride!"

Several oohs and aahs of anticipation can be heard from the crowd as Kai lifted the thin lace veil. The couple shared their first kiss as a married couple, the crowd applauded and cheered.

"The congregation, I present to you the newly wedded bride and groom! Congratulations on your humble union."

"Congratulations, Kai-kun, Aichi-chan!"

"Congrats, Aichi, Kai!"

"Be happy, you two!"

"Finally, the world's strongest cardfighting couple have tied the knot!"

"The wind shall bless them today, and for the rest of their days."

"Kai, smile a little more, will you?" someone in the congregation yelled, and everyone laughed.

"Hmph." came Kai's snort in reply.

"Ahem." Shin returned to the podium, catching everyone's attention by clearing his throat. "Now that the ceremony is over, could everyone please proceed to the reception..."

"Toshiki-kun, let's go." Aichi tugged her husband's sleeve, urging him to move.

Instead, he lifted her up in both arms, literally sweeping her off her feet.

"T-Toshiki-kun?"

"We're skipping the reception and heading straight to the airport."

"Ah, is that so... Eh?! EHH?!"

"Miwa, I'll leave this to you."

"You can count on me!"

"Hey! What about the reception?" Rekka complained. "I only helped out because I heard the sweets were going to be made by a world-famous patisserie!"

"Looks like they're going to skip it in favour of their honeymoon. That's so like Kai."

"Well, the reception will go on without them, anyway." Misaki added. "He just owes us a huge favour for hosting it on their behalf, that's all."

"Yeah, but what about the highlight of the day: the cardfight tag-battle challenge? There are many here who want to try to defeat the world's strongest couple..."

"That was Shin-san's idea. He'll figure something out. Well, if I had to guess, we'll be doing the fighting on their behalf."

"So that makes us second best?"

"Well, it's fine, isn't it?" Suiko chuckled. "As long as they are happy."

"I guess… Ah, Kai. One thing before you go."

"What is it, Ren? As you can see, we are in a hurry here."

"You better not go wild and rip that dress into shreds. I spent hours and days designing and making that. I won't have you ruining my life's greatest masterpiece, you hear? And while we're at it, don't damage the suit either; clothes always look better in a set."

"Whatever. Let's go, Aichi."

"Uwah, Kai-kun! I can walk on my own!"

"You won't be able to run properly in that dress. After all, we can't afford to damage a world famous fashion designer's 'greatest masterpiece', can we now?"

"Ooh, I hear sarcasm being directed towards me. Scary. Well then. Have fun, Aichi-chan!"

"Ehh?!"

"Come, Aichi. Let's be on our way."

"Wait, Toshiki-kun! The bouquet..."

"Oh. Just toss it on our way out."

"R-Right."

Not aiming for anyone in particular, Aichi launched the bouquet of flowers into the air. At that moment every unwedded female in the chapel turned her attention to it.

"If I catch that this time, I shall finally marry Ren-sama!"

"In your dreams! I'm going to get it so I can marry Leon-sama!"

"No fair, Jillian! I want to marry Leon-sama too!"

"I'll get it for you, Emi-san!"

"I can manage on my own!"

"Rekka wants it too!"

"So noisy."

"You say that, but you actually want to catch it too, don't you, Kourin?"

"B-Be quiet, Suiko!"

"I agree! I'm not letting you have Ren-sama, you hear?"

"Leon-sama! Say you'll choose me!"

"No, please choose me instead, Leon-sama!"

"You're rather popular, aren't you, Leon-kun?"

"I could say the same about you, Suzugamori Ren."

The commotion grew louder and would have gotten out of hand if it didn't land in the arms of a certain someone.

Misaki herself wasn't as interested as catching it as compared to the other ladies. However, since it came her way she caught it, earning the envy of those who were fighting for it.

"Misaki-san!" Aichi beamed, and Kai smirked.

"Miwa, I expect to hear good news after we return in two weeks."

"E-Ehh?!"

"Good luck, Miwa-kun?"

"Not you too, Aichi-chan!"

Leaving everyone else behind, the couple left the chapel. The car that would take them to the airport was already waiting for them.

"As much as I would like to have you wear that dress throughout the entire trip, it's not going to be comfortable for a very long flight. After all, you can't remove that dress on your own, right?"

"Y-Yes... even though I somehow managed to put it on myself earlier..."

"Ren has already arranged for someone to help you with that once we reach the airport. He was also courteous enough to not only spare us a change of clothes, he also took the liberty of coordinating our wardrobe for the entire duration of our honeymoon."

"I-Is that so...?" Aichi managed, feeling awkward.

Seeing the smug expression on Kai's face, she had a bad feeling. At the same time, she couldn't help but wonder if there was something up; perhaps the two had been planning something behind her back. But maybe she was just over-thinking things.

She cast the thought away from her mind, and without turning her head she looked towards her newly-wedded husband. To her surprise he was staring at her intensely.

"What is it, Toshiki-kun? Is there something on my face?"

"No, there isn't."

"Then why are you staring at me so intently?"

"Is it wrong to stare at something I find beautiful?"

"Beautiful? You mean... me?"

"Of course."

"You're exaggerating, Toshiki-kun."

"I'm not. It's the truth. Did you not see how the crowd reacted when you entered? Your appearance alone stunned them beyond words."

"It must be because this dress that Ren-san designed was so beautiful..."

"It's not the dress that made you beautiful, but the exact opposite. It is you who makes the dress beautiful. This zero-confidence part about you really hasn't changed a bit." Kai leaned over, giving her a small peck on the tip of her nose. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever known, and you are now my wife. You know what I mean, don't you?"

Aichi giggled, knowing fully well what he is implying. "I do. Thanks for encouraging me as always, Toshiki-kun. By the way, where are we going for our honeymoon trip? You did say that you wanted to keep it a surprise... I wonder where it could be."

"Why don't you guess? I'll give you three chances."

"I would think it's somewhere with a beach..."

"That's far from it, rather."

"So it's near the mountains? And you did mention that it would be a very long flight... is it in Europe?"

"Yes, it is." Kai smirked. "But be more specific."

"When you think about mountains in Europe, it would have to be the Alps. So... Switzerland?"

"Close, but no. That was your last chance to guess."

"Geez! Stop teasing me and tell me already!"

At his wife's little outburst Kai couldn't help but to snort in amusement. "It's Austria."

"Austria... Ah."

"I see you know why I chose Austria."

"It is a beautiful place, after all, especially at this time of the year..."

"But that's not it. Vienna is the first stage in the European circuit, for both the individual and team categories. It was there that I clinched my first victory and from there I dominated every stage; hence I was declared the victor for that circuit. That was on my third try. Before that, I was tempted to give up, but the thought of you waiting for me kept me going. When I finally emerged the victor then I had thought that it was a miracle, and perhaps that is why I have a special attachment to that place."

"I see..."

"But as you said, it is a beautiful place, and that's true; I've always wanted to take you there once."

"But we're staying there for two weeks aren't we? That's plenty of time for sightseeing..."

"Oh? Who said that we are only going there to do sightseeing?"

"Eh?"

"You'll know when we get there. I've got plenty of things planned already, so all you have to do is look forward to it and be with me every step of the way."

"I-I-I can't wait..."

As expected, Aichi can't shake this bad feeling off.

She could only hope she would be able to survive the next two weeks...

But that is another story best left for another time.

**The Future Trilogy: Part Two**  
**"Vows"**

**-END-**


End file.
